vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Promethean Knight
|-|Knight= |-|Lancer= |-|Commander= |-|Battlewagon= Summary Promethean Knights are a class of mechanized Forerunner Promethean warriors created by the Ur-Didact toward the end of the Forerunner-Flood war to combat the Flood. The Promethean Knights are ancient Prometheans and Humans that the Composer altered by giving them a mechanized body that is immune to the Flood, which can only infect living tissue. The Knight Lancer is a variant of Promethean Knight explicitly designed to secure elevated positions from which they can survey the battlefield, unleashing accurate and lethal fire from massive range. As such, they are primarily used as scouts, vanguards and snipers, and are extremely accurate from great distances using Promethean Vision to track their targets. Knight Commanders are a class of Promethean Knight that serve as the group leaders among other Promethean Knights. They can wield Incineration Cannons, boast stronger armor, and can deploy floating Autosentry turrets to further distract and overwhelm the enemy. Knight Battlewagons are the most dangerous and unpredictable of the Promethean Knights and can be considered more of walking weapons than individual combatants. Created for close-quarter combat, Battlewagons are heavily armed and armored, serving as a last line of defense when other forces have failed. Their hulking frames are covered in dense, resilient armor. Battlewagons have been known to singlehandedly lay siege to even the most heavily fortified of sites. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Physically, 9-B to 8-A with Weapons | 8-C Physically, 9-B to 8-C with Weapons | 8-C Physically, 9-B to 8-A with Weapons | 8-C Physically, 9-B to 8-A with Weapons Name: Promethean Knight Origin: Halo Gender: Genderless Age: At least 100,000 years Classification: Promethean Combat Construct Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Recognized by the Ur-Didact as being highly skilled in close quarters combat), Weapon Mastery (Skilled marksmen and swordsmen), Teleportation (Can teleport over short distances to avoid projectiles), Forcefield Creation (Knights have personal forcefields), Enhanced Senses (Lancers and Commanders are capable of using Promethean Vision, which allows them to see through walls and see invisible beings and heat signatures), Energy Projection, Homing Attack (Via Boltshot and Suppressor), Explosion Manipulation (Via Pulse Grenade, Splinter Grenade, and Incinceration Cannon), Energy Manipulation (The detonation of a Pulse Grenade and Splinter Grenade drains the energy of anything caught in the blast radius.), Electro-Magnetism Manipulation (Splinter Grenades create an EMP effect on vehicles that enter the cloud it creates.) Attack Potency: Building level (As the strongest class of Prometheans, Knights are far stronger than Promethean Soldiers and can fight a Spartan in close quarters. A Knight managed to pin Master Chief down after surprising him, shown to be the strongest class of Promethean) Physically, Wall level to Multi-City Block level with Weapons (Suppressors and LightRifles being far stronger than Boltshots. Hardlight Blades, Scattershots, and Pulse Grenade/Splinter Grenades are capable of ionizing a spartan. Incineration Cannons are this powerful) | Building level (Physically comparable to normal Knights) Physically, Wall level to Building level+ with Weapons (Binary Rifles are capable of ionizing a spartan) | Building level (Stronger than a normal Knight) Physically, Wall level to Multi-City Block level with Weapons | Building level (Far stronger than any other class of Knight) Physically, Wall level to Multi-City Block level with Weapons Speed: Supersonic (Faster than Soldiers, Shown as comparable to Master Chief and other Spartans) | Supersonic | Supersonic | Supersonic Lifting Strength: Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 Striking Strength: Building Class | Building Class | Building Class | Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Can easily survive multiple hits from a Scattershot. Can take a single attack from a Wraith mortar without dying.), Multi-City Block level with Watcher Hardlight Shield (Hardlight Shield are durable enough to repel a shot from an Incineration Cannon) | Large Building level, Multi-City Block level with Watcher Hardlight Shield | Large Building level (Commanders have more durable armor than that of normal Knights), Multi-City Block level with Watcher Hardlight Shield | At least Large Building level (Battlewagons are far more heavily armored than any other class of Knight), Multi-City Block level with Watcher Hardlight Shield Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, Dozens to hundreds of meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Z-130 Suppressor, Z-250 LightRifle, Z-180 Scattershot, Z-390 Incineration Cannon, Promethean Watcher, Z-2500 Autosentry, Pulse Grenade, Splinter Grenade, Hardlight Blade | Z-130 Suppressor, Z-250 LightRifle, Z-180 Scattershot, Z-750 Binary Rifle, Promethean Watcher, Z-2500 Autosentry, Pulse Grenade, Splinter Grenade, Hardlight Blade | Z-130 Suppressor, Z-250 LightRifle, Z-180 Scattershot, Z-390 Incineration Cannon, Promethean Watcher, Pulse Grenade, Splinter Grenade, Hardlight Blade | Z-250 LightRifle, Z-390 Incineration Cannon, Promethean Watcher, Z-2500 Autosentry, Pulse Grenade, Splinter Grenade, Hardlight Blade Intelligence: High (Knights are the most skilled combatants in the Forerunner army, being designed to operate and eliminate threats in a wide variety of environments. Promethean Knights are able to utilize a broad arsenal of weapons to a lethal efficiency, as well as a Hardlight Blade on one hand for close-quarters combat. Knights are also remarkably agile, and in addition to using their limbs for conventional movement they are also capable of translocating over moderate distances, allowing them to either swiftly retreat from the battlefield or to flank their enemies, as well as teleport multiple times in quick succession to simultaneously disorient enemies and rapidly close the distance between them. Some high ranking Knights such as Battlewagons are skilled enough to singlehandedly destroy even the most heavily fortified of sites.) Weaknesses: Knights can only be revived by their Watcher once Key: Knight | Lancer | Commander | Battlewagon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Genderless Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Halo Category:Forerunners Category:Robots Category:Machines Category:Artificial Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Sword Users Category:Technology Users Category:Snipers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8